Daddy AF
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Sorry for the lame title. Ryo has a daddy kink. Akira is attached. Ryo has commitment issues. Akira wants to marry Ryo. The push and pull get worse and worse. Akira is childish and antagonistic. Ryo snaps. Akira dominates Ryo. Ryo calls him daddy. The end.


**This story stemmed from me feeling that Akira is daddy AF and this whole story popped into my head yesterday and I rushed to jot it down. Ok, so this story was originally supposed to simply focus on Ryo feeling that Akira is now daddy as fuck BUT then I got an idea! What if Satan was in a relationship with The archangel Michael? I might just expand on that in a separate story. I lost control of this fic in the middle and then reigned it back in so I could finish it XD**

* * *

Ryo was hardly surprised when Akia walked into his room and laid down beside him in the middle of the night. This was becoming a common occurrence.

Ryo remembers when this started. It started with Akira coming into his room late at night, crying about nightmares and wanting to sleep in bed with him.

Ryo remembered the heat emanating from Akira's body. The first few nights were eventless. Akira simply tossed and turned. By the fourth night, Ryo could feel that Akira was closer and pressing his arousal against his back. He felt Akira thrust a few times and simply let him. Ignoring how hard it made him.

It became routine for Akira to thrust himself to completion on Ryo's leg or side before falling asleep. Eventually, Akira built up the courage to spread Ryo' legs and settle between them. t first Akira would do everything but look at him. The first time he decided to get between the blond's legs his eyes were shyly gazing at the ceiling. Ryo had to stifle a chuckle at seeing the bashful side of his friend once more. Akira had become anything but bashful with Amon but when it came to Ryo, sometimes the old Akira would surface. Ryo chuckled because it did not match his new appearance.

Akira went from gazing at the ceiling to burying his face in the pillow near Ryo's head. Ryo found it cute. Akira's bashfulness mixed with the sinful roll of his hips made Ryo's cock leak. He felt himself get unbelievably aroused to the point of orgasming not long after Akira. He did not make a sound or even show it on his face and he doubted that Akira even noticed it. Akira looked at him bitterly before getting up to wash himself off.

Ryo was going to wait until Akira fell asleep to take a shower. When Akira returned he was scowling at Ryo vehemently.

Ryo asked calmly,''What is it?''

''Fuck you,'' Akira grunted before leaving the room and slamming the door.

Akira sighed, maybe pretending that Akira didn't turn him on wasn't the best idea...

The next day Ryo decided to hit up a gay club, he sat down and ordered his usual beverage from the bartender with a flirtatious smile.

After getting his drink Ryo moved to sit with a few hot guys that were practically fucking him with their eyes. Ryo simply loved the attention. He fed off of the lust and attention that every man there gave him. One of the men placed a hand on his thigh and another one snuggled against his side. Ryo simply sipped his drink with a smirk.

He then noticed eyes boring into him. He turned and looked to see Akira with an expression that Ryo could only guess was...betrayal? Akira looked like he'd turn into devilman at a minute. Ryo's eyes widened when he realized that Akira was experiencing jealousy. The blond did not mean to hurt the man any farther. He knew that he messed up the night before by pretending he didn't give a damn about Akira in his time of need.

Ryo awkwardly looked away from Akira and kept sipping his drink hoping that the other one would leave. He knew it was childish but he didn't handle emotions like these well. What do you do in his kind of situation!? He had no clue.

His attention was taken by the man's hand on his leg moving upward and he leaned in to whisper in his ear. Ryo shrugged him off and flirtatiously told him to behave. After that Ryo could no longer feel Akira's eyes on him so he let out a sigh of relief. After a while, Ryo goes up to get another drink. When he did he saw Akira relentlessly fucking a random man on the couch near the bar. Other men were standing around begging to be fucked next.

Akira smirked when he saw Ryo's eyes on him. He looked absolutely devious. He turned up the ante by making the man scream and beg for this cock more.

Ryo was rock hard but wouldn't give Akira the satisfaction. He ordered his drink and went back to sit down. After relaxing a drinking a bit more Ryo decided to go home.

He was relaxing in his bed when he heard the front door slam open and moans fill the house. Ryo rolled his eyes. Akira brought the strangers home with him. He'd have to berate him for it some other time. Ryo simply rolled over and tried to go to sleep but Akira made that very difficult, to say the least.

The next morning when Ryo left his room to get a bite to eat Akira was on the couch in pj's with a nude man on his lap. The two were kissing furiously. When Akira felt eyes on him he looked at Ryo deviously.

Akira made a show out of making out with the other man and going so far as to trail kisses down his neck and bite him making him moan his name.

After that something clicked in Ryo's head.

Akira was trying to make him jealous.

Akira was working for a reaction. Ryo simply went to get his coat and decided to stop by Mcdonalds or someplace for breakfast instead. He already had to listen to Akira's wild sex all through the night and he'd be damned if he'd hear it all morning. He'd let him have his fun for now. As childish as it was.

When Ryo got back he grimaced at the stench. The smell of sex was everywhere. It got stronger as he reached his room. He opened the door to see his covers tarnished. his room was a mess. Cum and blood stains mixed with scratches on his sheets and pillows.

Looks like Akira had a hissy fit from not getting a reaction. Ryo let out a breath. Well, he didn't have to work any harder. His sheets were expensive as fuck and he'd be damned if Akira would get away with this. He wanted a reaction. Well, he was about to get it.

Ryo waited for Akira to come home. He refused to go and pick the childish asshole. He could walk home for all he fucking cared. Ryo didn't realize he was as angry as he was. He wanted to ring the fucker's neck at this point.

After a few minutes, he heard the front door slam close and Akira scream for Ryo to go fuck himself. That...that was it...

That was the last straw. Ryo stomped out of his room and slammed the door behind him,''Look here Akira! This is my house. In my house, you calm your shit!''

''Okay dad.'' Akira snarled.

''Don't fucking try me punk! Why the fuck did you do that to my Goddamn bed!? I ought to make you pay for the fuckin shit!''

Akira's laugh is a roar,''You saw what I left you. Wish I was here to see your face.''

''Jealousy doesn't suit you,'' Ryo answered flatly.

Akira growled,''Fuck you! I am NOT fucking jealous! Why would I even be? You're not worth it.''

Ryo rolled his eyes knowing that Akira meant the very opposite of what he had said Akira was in a lot of pain, his glistening eyes threatening to overflow was proof enough.

Ryo simply turned and walked away.

''Don't fucking walk away from me Ryo!''

Ryo let out a sigh through his nose,''Go lay down or something. You're not thinking straight.''

Akira hissed,''Who is he?''

Ryo looked confused,''Who's who?''

''The man that you have feelings for! Who is he!?'' Akira demanded.

''You are not making sense. I do not have feelings for anyone!''

''Who is Michael?'' Akira growled.

Ryo's jaw dropped along with his heart.

 **Michael.**

Ryo quickly turned away and bounded towards his room. Akira yelled,''Oh no you don't!'' Akira was lightening fast as he grabbed Ryo and pinned him against the nearest wall.

Akira teased,''You thought I wouldn't find out about your American boyfriend? You should have seen your face!''

Ryo whispered,''Stop it.''

The tears that were threatening to fall did. They gathered at Akira's chin. Ryo never saw anyone look so fierce yet vulnerable at the exact same time.

''Akira...where did you hear about this?''

''I saw Pictures of him and stories...and pictures of the two of you in your room...''

''So you picked the lock on my safe...'' Ryo sighed,''Michael is an old friend from a long time ago. What made you think we were in love?''

''I...I don't know...I...I just saw another man's name and flipped out...''Akira whispered looking away.

''How did you know it was a male's name? Did you google it?'' Ryo asked with a smile.

Akira blushed slightly making Ryo chuckle and roll his eyes.

Ryo said,''C'mon. Wanna lay down?''

Akira's eyes widened in surprise.

''Don't worry, the sheets are gone and my bed is squeaky clean again.'' Ryo teased.

''I-It's not that...I just expected you to kill me or something...And I doubted that you'd ever et me back into your room...''

''Oh Ryo...I could never harm you...not intentionally...'' Ryo said walking to his room.

Akira followed close behind.

The two undressed down to their underwear and laid down next to one another.

Ryo was shocked by Akira's newfound boldness as Akira forced his legs open and ground down on, capturing his lips with his own.

Ryo moaned and kissed the other back. He knew that this is what Akira wanted all along. It was obvious. What he was not expecting was to let out such a lewd moan in the other's mouth.

He felt Akira smirk as he rolled his hips sinfully.

Ryo pulled from the kiss focused on gaining friction.

Akira growled and leaned in to bite the other's neck roughly. Ryo gasped at the unexpected action and said a word that he knew Akira would humiliate him with if he'd heard it. Ryo squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that Akira did not hear him.

''What did you say?'' Akira asked his voice husky with lust.

''I said nothing. I simply moaned...'' Ryo grunted.

Akira cocked an eyebrow not believing him for a second, Akira ground down roughly,''That was one hell of a moan...''

Ryo blushed and looked away stubbornly.

Akira pulled back and swiftly pulled off Ryo's boxers. He slowly pumped Ryo's erection and teasingly traced it.

Ryo was starting to lose it. He tried to keep his composure but Akira was playing him like a fiddle,''Akira...

''Not until you say it...''

''I said nothing.'' Ryo lied avoiding the other's eyes.

''Oh really?'' Akira teased and leaned over to Ryo's side table to get lube. He lubed up his cock and jerked it a few times.

''Enjoying yourself?'' Ryo deadpanned.

Akira snickered,''You look so stupid trying to be sarcastic while spread eagle.''

Ryo blushed and tried to close his legs but Akira wasn't having any of that. He held him in place and inserted one finger. And then two.

He knew when he hit Ryo's spot because of how his breath would hitch. By the third finger, Ryo was whispering a mantra of ''Yeahs.'' under his breath.

Akira grinned enjoying how crazy he was making the blonde underneath him.

Suddenly he withdrew his fingers and went back to tracing up and down Ryo's cock teasingly.

''You are literally being a cock teaser right now!'' Ryo growled.

''Say what you said to me...Say it and I'll give you relief.''

''Fuck you.''

''Say it!''

''Fuck you!''

Akira wraps his hand around Ryo's neck and squeezes. He runs the head of his cock over Ryo's lubed entrance. Ryo is feeling his composure crumbling,''Fuck yes...so good..fuck me. Fuck me!''

''What happened to all the fuck yous you were dishing out earlier?'' Akira teased.

''Slam your dick in me or I will fucking kill you Akira!'' Ryo growled.

Akira laughed enjoying every second of it. He slammed into Ryo suddenly making him arch off of the bed,''Yessss.''

Akira smirked before slowing down tremendously. It nearly killed him to go at a snail's pace in such a tight supple ass but he really wanted to hear Ryo break down,''Say it...''

''Fuck you...'' Ryo mocked back his face blank but Akira could tell that he was near breaking.

Akira started to thrust faster and made sure to hit Ryo's spot with every harsh thrust,''Say it! Say it Say it!''

Ryo gasped whispered,''Daddy.''

Akira smirked picking up the pace,''What was that?''

''Daddy.'' Ryo moaned louder.

Akira sped up some more,''Fucking scream it!''

''Daddy!'' Ryo screamed and covered his face with his arm in embarrassment. Akira rammed into him relentlessly.

''Oh fuck that turns me on...'' Akira grunted fucking the other relentlessly.

Ryo was in his own world all he could say was,''Gonna cum...Make me cum..''

Akira obliged and when he did Ryo was seeing stars. He lost himself in the movement of his hips. he felt Akira rubbing his cock to prolong his pleasure. Not long after he felt Akira finish inside of him with a howl.

Akira pulled out and flopped down beside him,''Fuck...that was the best sex I've ever had...''

Ryo cocked an eyebrow at Akira,''You aren't just saying that are you?''

''Of course, not...No one turns me on more than you...'' Akira grunted and caressed Ryo's face.

Ryo smiles gently and cuddles up to his friend. His eyes widened at what Akira had said next,''So what does this make us?''

There was an awkward silence. Ryo knew that Akira wanted more than just a one night stand but it still sent chills down his spine.

''U-Ummm...Um...'' For once in his life Ryo was speechless. He gazed at the ceiling trying to think of something suave and humorous but drew a blank.

Akira seemed to sense this and sat up. Ryo slowly sat up as well,''What do you mean what does this make us? Does it truly need a label?''

''Who's Michael?'' Akira asked again.

''He...he was my first boyfriend...'' Ryo answered,''What does it matter?''

''Do you still love him?'' Akira questioned.

''Love? No! He has moved on and so has I! What has got you so hung up on him?''

''I-I...saw you with an American boy at the club and...I guess I wasn't seeing things right. I thought that the boy who cuddled you was Michael...'' Akira answered solemnly.

''I am single Akira.'' Ryo answered his voice flat.

''Didn't look like it to me...'' Akira answered bitterly.

Ryo sighed and hugged his friend close,''So what? You want to be my boyfriend?''

''I want to be so much more...''Akira whispered.

Ryo's eyes widened a fraction,''What do you mean?''

''I want to be with you for the rest of my life Ryo...I don't want any other man to have you...I want you to be my...I don't know...saying husband sounds weird...''

Ryo snickered,''You see me as your soul mate?''

''Of sorts...''Akira answered.

''Since when?''

''I don't remember. Look, just promise me that you will remain faithful. I will not leave your side as long as you stay faithful to me...''

''Oh?'' Ryo answered,''And what if I need time to think about this?''

Akira let out a sigh and rolled his eyes,''Why do you make things so difficult?''

''I am not making things difficult! You can not just decide how I should feel Akira!''

''Well you've already admitted that I'm your ''daddy''.''

That earned him a punch in the shoulder,''Damn you.'' Ryo growled.

Akira laughs and wraps his arms around the blond,''I'll give you time to think about it...but seriously. Ultimately I want to be with you...you are the only one for me Ryo...''

''And what made you come to this conclusion?'' Ryo questioned.

''I just know it...I love you Ryo...''

Ryo blushed and buried his face in Akira's chest. The two laid like until they fell asleep.


End file.
